Rosalina's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Rosalina Farts, Rosalina Poots, Rosalina Toots, Rosalina Farting Fanfiction, Rosalina Fart, Rosalina Farted, Rosalina Farting, Rosalina Fart Fetish, Rosalina's Big Butt Farting, Rosalina Flatulent, Rosalina Flatulence, Rosalina Breaks Wind, Rosalina Passes Gas, Rosalina Gassy, Rosalina Bad Gas, Rosalina Fart Contest, Rosalina Farts Superbad, Princess Rosalina Farts, Rosalina Poops.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time in the world of Super Smash Brothers, Princess Rosalina farted._

 _Rosalina's farts were so brassy that everyone died!_

 **THE END**

 _...okay, now onto the real story!_

"Damn it..." R.O.B. muttered angrily, the gray colored robot looking through several drawers in one of the control rooms, shaking his head. "Where the hell could it be? Fucking Christ almighty."

"Where could what be?" Asked the voice of Female Robin, who entered The Room as she approached the Robotic Operation Buddy, wondering what he was up to this time, surprised to hear him curse.

"Oh, I'm looking for this special dimension thing. Nothing special." R.O.B. spoke while moving his metal arms, facing Fem Robin as a buffed up, excited Roy ran into the room, panting as he had his hands on his knees.

"Guys! You'll never believe it!" Roy exclaimed as he did a certain pose that Naruto usually does. "Batman just got in the Delorean and ran over Gandalf after driving through a portal!"

R.O.B. and Fem Robin exchanged glances with each other as they turned back to Roy, who frowned as he looked like an idiot.

"What? You're telling me that's not awesome?" Roy remarked as he frowned.

"That sounds like something out of a fanfic." Male Robin responded as he appeared next to Roy, flipping through his book as he looked around. "Now... what seems to be the problem?"

"...I can't find the instruction manual for how to secure the mansion." R.O.B. stated as he shook his metal head. "It's extremely vital to the state of the Smash Mansion, and without it, I don't know how to keep the security tight."

It was then that a huge fiery explosion occurred, with the flatulent Rosalina being pelted by various explosive items as Roy Koopa chased after her in his pink colored clown car, with Bowser Junior strolling by on foot as he munched on some cranberries, exchanging glances with the trio of Fire Emblem characters and R.O.B. as he shrugged, continuing on his way.

"...well, anyway, this sounds serious!" Roy exclaimed as he pumped his right fist into the air. "We have to help R.O.B., guys!"

Both of the Robins sighed as they knew that this would end rather painfully. Though it would be enjoyable... _**for you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"All right." Male Robin told Roy as the two looked up and down and all around the Smash Mansion, with the two Fire Emblem boys determined to help out the Robotic Operation Buddy in need. "Where would someone keep an instruction manual...?"

"Maybe in a secret place?" Roy remarked as he was juggling several red hot fireballs.

M. Robin turned to Roy as he placed his hands on his hips. "A secret place, huh? Where, exactly?"

"Oh, you know... maybe in a closet. Or basement." Roy pointed out as he watched one of his fireballs bounce away, with the fireball hitting Princess Rosalina in the butt, which in turn made her jump in pain as she crashed through the ceiling, her blonde hair and general body below her head sticking down.

Roy and M. Robin glanced at each other as Rosalina farted several thunderous tuba toots, with Roy chucking a fireball as it caused the fart gas to explode, burning up Rosalina and lighting her body up in flames, with the two Fire Emblem characters whistling innocently as they moved past the burning Princess Peach ripoff, continuing on their search.

* * *

"R.O.B., perhaps it would be better if we moved around the mansion to look for it as well." Female Robin stated while comforting R.O.B.

"I suppose you are right." R.O.B. responded with a sigh as he just shook his head. "I just hope that we're not too late. The fate of the mansion rests in us securing the manual to help keep the security up to date."

Feeding himself with some oil to help keep his metal exterior from rusting, R.O.B. left the room with Fem Robin, with the two determined to get that manual, no matter what the stakes were.


	3. Chapter 3

R.O.B. and Female Robin were going up and down and all around the Smash mansion as they were determined to find the mansion, even if the boys couldn't do it. Fem Robin used her magic to try and search the supernatural area, while R.O.B. used his electronic sensors to sense if there was anything present.

"Find anything?" Female Robin asked as she searched the furniture for the manual. "Because I got nothing."

"Afraid not." R.O.B. remarked as he was knocked down to the floor by Rayquaza, who was racing down the hallway alongside Ridley. "We'll have... to keep searching. Ouch."

* * *

Roy's stomach grumbled as he and Male Robin were out in the garden that was in the middle of the mansion, the red haired fire swordsman sighing as he placed both of his hands on his stomach. "Man, am I starving."

"What else is new?" Male Robin remarked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes as he looked into the plants, only to be gobbled up by Petey Piranha, who was hiding away to snipe somebody as Male Robin screamed for help, while Roy began to wonder what's for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

"All right, let's go and find that enclosed instruction book," Female Robin stated as she and R.O.B. went through the huge library, searching thoroughly.

"Do you think we'll get anywhere close to our goals of finding this book?" R.O.B. asked Fem Robin as they looked through all the books at a fast pace.

"I hope so." Fem Robin stated as she noticed all eight of the Animal Crossing human villagers running away from a flock of angry Cucco chickens. "From what you described, it must be something that keeps this place bonded together. Who knows what could happen without it...?"

* * *

To demonstrate the point of possible ruin for the Smashers, Doctor Mario was watching some television in his humble room in the Smosh Monsion. Little did he know that-

"SHADDAP, I CAN'T HEAR MY FRIGGIN' SOAP OPERA," Dr. Mario bellowed as he chomped down on old, rusty potato chips.

Without hesitation, Dr. Mario paused, and glanced down at the rusty old potato chips.

Dr. Mario looked at the television that was playing his soap opera, entitled " _All My Mushrooms_ ".

Dr. Mario glanced down at the rusty old potato chips again.

Dr. Mario looked at the television set furthermore.

Dr. Mario glanced down at the rusty old potato chips yet again, squinting his eyes.

Dr. Mario looked at the television set once more, rubbing his chin with his right hand as he did some profound thinking.

"...Oh crap," Dr. Mario stated, breaking the trend of repeating the same sentence as he started choking, falling off his comfortable red sofa and rolling on the ground, shouting for help.

There was no reply.

"Help-a me!" Dr. Mario shouted as he then started choking himself, coughing as loud as he could as he still struggled.

There was still no reply.

"I'm in a deadly situation!" Dr. Mario sounded as his voice was starting to break up, foam forming at his mouth.

There was yet again still no reply.

Dr. Mario plopped onto the ground, apparently dead as he couldn't get the rusty old potato chip out of his throat. Poor guy.

Rosalina farted as she was blasted into The Room by a huge smart bomb explosion, landing on Dr. Mario's seemingly dead body as the ceiling tiles collapsed onto her, killing her instantly.

* * *

"I feel like what we're doing is pointless, mundane, and just plain depressing," Male Robin stated as he was scratching himself all over his body, being itchy as he and Roy found themselves in the fiery Norfair stage.

"You mean like daytime television?" Roy suggested as the two Fire Emblem characters were roasted by the red hot flames of Norfair.

"Now that's gonna burn!" Laughed Ridley as he watched the Fire Emblem duo get burnt, flying around as a way to lose weight so he wouldn't have the 'too big 4U' bullshit hurled at him by Suckurai.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shouldn't we be doing something?" Vanilluxe added as she and Cherrim were walking, well floating in Vanilluxe's case, around the garden of the Smash Mansion.

"I don't know. We're just usually put in awkward situations because-" Cherrim stopped as she saw several flowers blossoming. "Ooh! So pretty!"

"Cherrim, wait!" Vanilluxe exclaimed as she floated after Cherrim, with both of them being burned up in flames by Roy accidentally crashing into them.

"Whoops... guess I should watch where I land my attack," Roy sheepishly stated as he turned around, to see Male Robin sighing.

"Come on, dude, we gotta see how we can fix the mansion." Male Robin stated, helping Roy get up when they got targeted by several Bullet Bills, being blasted into the sky.

* * *

Female Robin searched through the various boxes in one of the closets of the mansion as R.O.B. was keeping a close eye out on the area in case anyone suspicious came by.

"Find the enclosed instruction book yet?" R.O.B. asked Female Robin.

Female Robin sighed as she shook her head. "No, sadly. I just wonder how Mario was able to do this so easily..."

"...it's because it's a-him, Mario." R.O.B. remarked, placing a book back into the case as a ceiling tile fell on him, causing him to break apart into several metal pieces.


	6. Chapter 6

"We haven't done anything productive," Female Robin responded.

"We have, actually." R.O.B. corrected while polishing his robotic discs. "It's just that the story hasn't been updated in a long while."

"Yeah, and just like this story, the enclosed instruction book is still lost." Female Robin sighed in defeat as she folded her arms together. "I hope the others are having better luck."

* * *

"AHHH!" Roy and Male Robin screamed as they were being chased by Pokemon's Farting Bianca, whose destructive brassy farts were causing the generic plains to rot and crumble.

"Come on! Who doesn't wanna be smashed by my farting big butt?" Giggled Bianca as she kept releasing a storm of farts.

"No! That is disgusting!" Male Robin snapped back as she shook his head.

"I've heard of farting problems, but this is ridiculous!" Roy exclaimed as he tripped on his face.

Male Robin dashed back to get Roy, only for both of the Fire Emblem swordsmen to be crushed by Bianca's huge gassy ass, with her continuously farting as she then began eating bean burrito burgers.

And then she got blasted off again by the fucking GUN Truck zipping in, with Roy and Male Robin reduced to being fart clouds.


	7. Chapter 7

"...Robin." R.O.B. stated as he held up a red book, turning to the female mage. "...I think I finally found it. The Iblis Trigger."

"Even better... YOU FOUND THE ENCLOSED INSTRUCTION BOOK!" Female Robin squealed as she hugged ROB, kissing the robot as she rubbed her hands all over him.

Male Robin and Roy were knocked back into the mansion, standing up to see Robin's female counterpart playing around with the Robotic Operation Buddy in glee as both of the boys were stunned. The robot's cold stare from being touched by Robin's female twin was all that needed to be said.

"...so our quest is over?" Male Robin asked, noticing R.O.B. holding up the enclosed instruction booklet.

Roy smiled as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Rob, my old new friend, it seems like it is, although there's just one thing missing..."

Princess Rosalina farted the most thunderous tuba toot she could muster, her deep pitched brassy poot not only killing off all the Lumas surrounding her, but making her poop herself as a huge brown stain the size of Ridley appeared on the back of her light blue dress. The Robins, R.O.B., and Roy all laughed at the plight of the flatulent Emo Fat Blue Space Peach, who began crying as she kept on farting, proceeding to pee herself. The Robs and Roy eventually had their share of laughter, proceeding to do an unfair 4 vs 1 match as they ganged up on the messy Elsa knock off, giving her one HELL of a beat down.

 **HUH**


End file.
